findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Nephalim
Giants, as a rule, breed only with those of their own kind. But from time to time, a true giant may find a human desirable, or the other way around. The offspring of unions between humans and true giants are the Nephalim. Nephalim are more powerful than humans, but much less powerful than their giant parents. Over time, the strength of the giant empire weakened as more and more Nephalim were born. This was the ultimate goal of the creature Unex and may have led to the downfall of the giant empire. Nephalim vary in size and shape, but not nearly as much as their giant kin. They usually stood between 7 and 8 feet and had the general hair and skin colour of their giant parent. Traits Ability Score Increase Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age Nephalim have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. Alignment Nephalim have no society of their own, but often take up leadership in human communities. Many Nephalim are considered champions and become legendary figures among their people. Size Nephalim are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Intimidating Presence You have proficiency in the Intimidation skill. Powerful Build You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Nephalim Variants In addition to the base Nephalim stats, certain giant lineages offer special abilities. Half Cloud Giant Your giant parent was a cunning cloud giant. They may have lived for years in the guise of your parent, or they may have disappeared immediately afterwards, but they have gifted you with an intimidating stature and touch of magical blood. Half Oni gain the following abilities. Cloud Magic. You know the Gust cantrip. When you reach 3rd level you can cast the Feather Fall spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so again with a long rest. When you reach 5th level you can cast the Misty Step spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Half Fire Giant Your giant parent was a tempered fire giant, and gifted you with a fire resistant body. Half fire giants gain the following abilities. '''Tempered Body: '''You have resistance to fire damage, and are unharmed by temperatures as high as 200 degrees Fahrenheit. Half Frost Giant Your giant parent was a savage frost giant, and gifted you with a cold resistant body. Half frost giants gain the following abilities. '''Frozen Body: '''You have resistance to cold damage and are unharmed by temperatures as low as -50 degrees Fahrenheit. Half Stone Giant Your giant parent was a stoic stone giant, and gifted you with thick pebbly skin. This natural armor makes it more difficult to get a good hit against you. Half stone giants gain the following abilities. Stone Flesh: The half stone giant gains +2 natural armor that stacks with armor worn. Half Storm Giant Your giant parent was a twisted formorian, and gifted you with a corrupting gaze. A simple look is enough to kill most creatures. Half storm giants gain the following abilities. Amphibious: The giant can breathe air and water. Lightning Strike (Recharge 5-6): The half storm giant hurls a magical Lightning Bolt at a point it can see within 100 feet of it. Each creature within 10 feet of that point must make a Dexterity saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency Bonus. Creatures take 1d8 lightning damage on a failed save. This spell’s damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 5th level (2d8), 11th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8).